Birb Claus
by Scrottimus
Summary: In which, a Birb mom wishes to spread joy to her children


A/N: Italics = thoughts

* * *

Once the coast was clear, Raven went to a brightly lit tree that was covered in gorgeous garland and various ornaments. She gently put the sack she was carrying down. She started pulling out beautifully wrapped presents and went to to putting them under the tree.

Raven got about halfway through before she heard a surprised gasp. The avian Faunus turned to see the wide eyed expressions of her daughters. She watched as they started to jump up and down in pure, innocent, excitement. Their tiny feet making soft thuds. It was a good thing she had this Santa get up, otherwise, they would have recognized her.

"See Ruby! I told ya! Santa is real!" Yang squeaked out.

"You right 'ang! Sanda real!" Squealed a four year old Ruby.

Underneath the beard she was wearing, there was large grin plastered on her face. She found the whole scene extremely adorable. However, she needed to stop her children. Knowing them and what they were like when they got excited, they were only a few moments away from screaming in absolute joy.

"Now, now little ones." Raven said in the deepest voice she could make. "You don't want to get too loud. Your mothers are trying to sleep. You wouldn't want to wake them up would you?"

Yang and Ruby stopped. They eyed each other before turning back to what they thought was Santa.

"Santa's right Ruby. We have to be quiet," Yang spoke in a hushed voice.

"Okay 'ang" The little four year old whispered.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief. As much as she loved seeing her children happy and excited, she also didn't want to wake Summer.

"Can we see the reindeer Santa?" Yang asked

Raven shook her head. "I'm sorry Yang, but no." The blonde looked as if she had her hopes completely dashed away. It made Raven feel a little bad. She knelt in front of Yang and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's very cold outside. I don't want you to catch something and have your mothers worried."

"Okay." Came a tiny, disappointed reply.

"How about this?" She grabbed one of the presents labeled for Yang. "I'll give you one present to open. No good little girl should go to bed sad."

The tiny blonde's face quickly beamed with joy. Her small, yellow wing flapping joyously. She readily accepted her gift and hugged tightly to her chest. "Thank you Santa!"

Ruby pouted. She crossed her arms petulantly. "I want one too."

Raven mentally chuckled. "Now, now Ruby. You better not pout. Good little girls don't do that. Remember the song?"

Her mouth formed into a wide O shape. How could she forget the song? "I'm sawwy Sanda. I promise I won't shout or cry."

"Good girl." A white gloved hand tousled the little girl's hair. Causing her to giggle.

Reaching for a present with Ruby's name on it, she put it in the four year old's arms. "Here you go. Just like your sister for being a good little girl."

"Can we watch you put the presents down Santa?" Yang asked with all the innocence of a small child.

"Ho ho ho ho. Of course you can, but you have to promise me that you will go back to bed when I finish. Okay?"

"Okay." The sisters said at the same time.

Raven spent five minutes putting the other half of the presents under the tree. At one point, she heard her daughters had opened up the presents she gave them. Her ears were greeted with quiet squeals of joy. She also noted how they watched her with rapt interest as she placed the presents down after they opened their gifts.

The disguised woman stood up. " _This fake fat belly attachment is bloody annoying. Can't wait to take it off_." Walking over to the end table nearest to the chimney, she ate the cookies the two girls made, obviously supervised by her lover, and drank the milk.

Raven made her way over to their chimney. She looked over to her children. "Remember what you promised?' The girls nodded. "Good, but I'll let you see one last thing. Magic."

"Magic?" They both gasped in wonder.

"Yes, but after this, you go straight to bed."

Ruby and Yang looked at each other and nodded.

"We promise Santa!" Yang said.

Satisfyied, Raven crouched under the chimney and turned to her children. She waved a gloved hand goodbye and then, much to the children's amazement, she disappeared.

"Did ya see 'ang!? Sanda did magics!" Ruby said while jumping up and down.

"I know! It was really cool, but we should go back Ruby. After all, we promised Santa."

"Okay!"

Yang grabbed onto her sister's hand while holding her own present in the other. They walked up to their room and did as promised. Went to sleep.

* * *

Raven walked out of her portal and into her and Summer's room. She hoped that she wasn't being too loud. Immediately, she discarded the coat along with the fake fat belly. After she had completely undressed herself from the costume, she put it in her and Summer's closet. She stopped herself from closing the closet door. The ravennete nearly forgot to take off her white wig and beard. Putting them in the closet with rest of her costume, Raven closed the door.

"Get your butt in this bed." Came a voice from behind Raven.

Raven smiled. "I'm not so sure I like that tone love. Could you add a please to that?" Her voice thick with her usual snark.

"If you don't get your butt in this bed right now, then I'm telling Qrow about you dressing up as Santa Claus." The petite woman threatened.

Crimson eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

Summer turned over to face her lover. Silver eyes shone mischievously, "Oh? I wouldn't? You so sure about that?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at the smaller woman. "This is blackmail." She said as she started getting under the covers.

Summer placed her head on Raven's chest and let out a content sigh. "I wouldn't call it blackmail. More, me getting my heater." She said sweetly. Snuggling into Raven as deeply as she could.

Rolling her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her tiny rose. She lightly pressed her lips on the crown of her lover's head. "Merry Christmas. I love you."

Summer smiled. "Merry Christmas. Love you too."

* * *

A/N: A very late Christmas one-shot. Meant to have this out a while ago. However, I have been very busy. Also, Chapter 14 for The Legend Reborn is done. I just need to go through and edit as best as I can. You guys should see it in about a couple of days or so. Just so everyone knows, the reason for the lack of updates is due to work. If any of you work in retail, then you know exactly why I haven't been updating. another reason is because I got into a car accident. Apparently, some people don't understand that it's not a good idea to try to cross a two lanes when there is incoming traffic. So, yeah. That's been stressful. Anyway, I not only should you see chapter 14 soon, but I also got another one-shot idea. Should see that soon too. Well, anyway, thank you for your patience and have a fantastic New Year!


End file.
